Hogwarts and Camp Half Blood exchange students
by bubblingmusings
Summary: Camp Half-Blood and Hogwarts decide to do a student exchange program. What will happen to the characters we know and love? Honorary sorting, new relationships, and Ponies that sing without pants on. Want to read more?
1. Half Blood Team on Plane

**DISCLAIMER- the author does not own any of the characters in this story. She only owns **_**the **_**story.**

**책을 즐겨주세요! ^^**

Percy closed his eyes, sighing loudly as he slipped into the soft blue chair of the airplane. He casually glanced to his right, seeing his girlfriend Annabeth holding a book of Sudoku puzzles and a pencil. Though the plane had yet to taken off, she was already done with half of the book. Thankfully, she had also brought 3 mind-challenge books along with an around-the-world architecture textbook for her to devour. He noticed Grover fiddling with the blue crystal that Chiron had given him before the ride.

"Once you arrive, the headmaster Dumbledore will meet you and he will use the crystal to create a barrier around the school that will not allow any monsters that can harm you will be able to come inside. Try to fit in! Make us proud!"

Dionysus's farewell had been more abrupt." Yah. Bye. Whatever. Have a safe trip and whatnot!"

Percy clutched his stomach. Chiron had somehow managed to convince Zeus not to destroy the plane that I was riding with a lightning bolt. Percy thought's swirled. _Wow Chiron, great advice , especially since you are talking to a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, and a satyr. Of course we will fit in! Not…_As he drifted into sleep, his thoughts wandered elsewhere. _Mom… _


	2. Hogwarts Team on Plane

**DISCLAIMER- the author does not own any of the characters in this story. Not anyone from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or perhaps My Little Pony. She only owns **_**the **_**story.**

"Harry! I think that Ron is going to scream and scare those Muggles again. That little boy has one of those plastic spiders that freak Ron out. What do we do?!" Ginny's voice calls out, filled with annoyance.

"We'll just blindfold him when he comes in. Then we will turn on some nice show about ponies or something. Yah! Singing ponies ought to do the trick!"

"Ron… Ron!"

"No Hermione! You will not blind me against my will with that confounded silk sash."

"Ron… If you don't put this on, I'm not going to sit next to you."

"But!"

"Nope, It is either both me and the blindfold or nothing."

Ron hesitated then answered. "Fine."

"Good Ron! Now I'm just going to tie this, and once you sit down, I'll take it off."

"I am still not sure why I need that ridiculous contraption on my face."

"Trust me, it is for your own…"

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. We apologize for the inconvenience, but an attendant has just reported to us that a crateful of spiders has escaped from the cargo hold. Thankfully, they are harmless, but we will have to catch them after the flight is over. We apologize once again for any inconvenience."

"Oh dragon dung!" Harry exclaimed. Now the flight would be painfully long with Ron's fear popping out at the sight of a spider.

Ron's face drained of all color. "Spiders? The spiders… They're following me… I'll never escape! Ahh! Tap shoes! I don't want to tap dance! AHH!"

The muggles glanced at him worriedly then went back to their technological devices.

"Come here Ron." Hermione cajoled.

Ron sat down as Hermione turned on an educational broadcast for him.

"Umm… Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why are the ponies singing?"

"Umm…"

"How come they don't wear pants? Where are the pants?!"

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Please leave comments! ^^**


	3. HalfBlood Team gets Sorted

**The author does not own anything/anyone in this story. She doesn't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or any lines from a Very Potter Musical.**

**Credits go to their authors.**

**Lemon-usa-kame-chan only owns the story itself.**

**She apologizes for the wait and hopes that you: Enjoy! **

Percy glanced nervously at the hulking figure guiding them towards a bunch of small boats that looked uncared for. "Annabeth? Are you sure that he is not one of those, you know, Canadians?"

"Promise. He is a teacher here! Be polite Percy, try to leave a good impression so that the whole camp doesn't look bad. Please!" Annabeth said while elbowing Percy.

"Do you think they will have any tin cans? Or apples? or enchiladas? I'm starving!" Grover's voice baaed out.

"You guys are asking really stupid questions. Get serious! This is a school! We need to get focused. We represent the entire camp you know… We can't just horse… er… goat around!"

Percy and Grover sighed. Another thing that Annabeth wouldn't let them do. Amongst the list was: 1. You may not try to use a weapon at the ghosts here. You do not want to offend them. 2. Some of the animals may look like the dangerous ones we know, but they are all tamed. SO DON'T ATTACK THEM! 3. You are under no circumstance, embarrass me or the camp.

_These rules she had somehow drilled into their heads during the anxiety filled plane trip._

Percy shuddered, _That horrible plane trip! _ Percy felt something moving under the water. Something very, scratch that, _insanely_ large underneath the water.

And that is when they arrived. They were placed in alphabetical order, which meant that Annabeth was towards the front, Percy in the center, and Grover at the back. They followed a grandmother-like lady wearing black robes into a large chamber.

"Would the 3 exchange students please step forward?"

The 3 stepped out of the line.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. You will have to be sorted very last. I do apologize for any inconvenience. Annabeth first, Percy second, and Grover third. There will be a special announcement for you. There will be a hat that I place on your hand that will decide which house you will be in. After the feast, Professor Dumbledore will give you your temporary wands. They are set only to work while you are here. You shall only have to wait a few moments."

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the Professor finally called, "Our special exchange students from Camp Half-Blood starting with Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth went to the center and had the hat placed on her head. The next second it yelled out, "Ravenclaw, the wittiest of houses!" She walked over to a round of applause.

Percy stepped forward, with no hesitation, the hat said, "Gryffindor for the bravest of the brave!" He was meet with cheers and whistles.

Grover nervously trotted…er… _walked_ forward and had the hat placed over his horns. "Hmm… This one is tough, but Hufflepuff, who are particularly good finders." The members looked at each other and then began hooting for their newest member to come join them.

Several hours later…

"Ahh! That was a good feast!" Percy groaned while patting his stomach.

"Attention students! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbldore. You might have noticed but we have some very special students. They are on an exchange program students from Camp Half-Blood. They will experience school life here for a year. Would the 3 students please step forward."

They stepped towards the front and approached he man with the long white beard, mingling with his hair. Grover handed the stone to Dumbledore. " I will deal with this later, but first, here are your complementary wands, books, potion kit, and robes. Remember, do not abuse your power. The wands will only work during your stay, but they will be good mementos. Have fun this year! Now, everyone is dismissed to their common rooms. Get plenty of rest for tomorrow!"

The 3 friends parted ways, off to spend their first night in their new school.

**Expect Harry and his friends next time. **

**And a ceremony for the new members in each of the houses.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Honorary Parents?

**The author does not own anything/anyone in this story. She doesn't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or any lines from a Very Potter Musical.**

**Credits go to their authors.**

**Lemon-usa-kame-chan only owns the story itself.**

**She apologizes for the wait and hopes that you: Enjoy! **

Harry balked. The man before them was covered by some strange attire, he seemed to have eyes all around his body (or were Harry's eyes deceiving him?!), and he was holding a slip of paper that said: "Hogwarts exchange students here!" The group wobbled over to the strange man, or rather everyone except for Ron and Hermione did.

"Ron! Come on! I do not want to make a bad impression on our first day in America. Oh come on!" Exasperated, Hermione threw up her hands. Then seeing the many-eyed man, she suddenly cooed, "Ron, look see! A nice man to guide us to the camp. No spiders. No dancing ponies that sing without pants on. AND NO REASON TO FREAK OUT!" Hermione began hyperventilating…

10 minutes later…

Ron was squished into the corner of a rather small van.

I can't wait to get to the camp! Can you give us any pointers or you know, hints?" Hermione asked.

"…" the stony silence left everyone jittery. Trying to break the ice, Harry turned on the radio. Out popped a random "Oppa Gangnam Style!"

"Umm... Is this song popular in America?" Ginny asked.

The man nodded and concentrated on driving.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I thought we were going to a camp…"

"We are!"

"Then explain to me why we are going into a strawberry preservative farm."

"WHAT?!"Hermione rushed to look out the window. She gasped. "Umm. Sir? Are you sure we are at the right place? You are parking in front of a strawberry farm!"

The man nodded once again, took the bags out of the trunk, and beckoned the children towards the farm. Suddenly, their vision changed and they saw a camp, filled with bustling orange shirts and amazing creatures. They saw some girls melt out of trees, evaporate into the water, and some people who had goat legs or horse bodies!

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am the activities director, Chiron. I will be your guide from now on. If you would take your suitcases and follow me." Greeted a friendly centaur.

"Thank you." The children murmured.

"NOW CAMPERS! PLEASE WELCOME OUR EXCHANGE STUDENTS _NICELY_." Chiron shouted. A chorus of cheers followed his statement. "Now, we will see which god or goddess will accept you as their temporary child" Chiron led the children into a square in a large dining area. He guided Ron towards the center circle in front of a small fire. He waited there as the campers peered at him intently. Suddenly, the fire behind him erupted and simmered down. Above Ron's head appeared a cloud and a blanket. "I see." Chiron remarked. "Is anyone from the cabin of Hypnos here? Clovis?"

"Yes?" Replied a sleepy voice.

"Here is a temporary family member. Take good care of him."

"Yes sir…" Clovis replied. He grabbed Ron's arm, and guided him towards their cabin.

"Next, you. Red-haired girl."

"Yes sir." Ginny stepped into the circle. Immediately, the air around Ginny shimmered and she had on beautiful clothing and light artistic makeup.

"I see. Aphrodite has become your temporary mother. Silena!" A beautiful girl stepped out of the crowd.

"Yes Chiron. Girls, let us go escort our new sister." A gaggle of girls followed them as they headed towards the house decorated like a doll house.

"Bushy-hair girl. You next"

"Um. I'm Hermione sir."

"OK. Anyway, please step into the circle." Hermione stepped into the glowing circle. An owl glowed above her head and a triumphant cheer came from the bunch with startling gray eyes. Hermione was led away into the cabin that looked like a perfect place for a brainiac such as herself to be.

"Finally, you. You must be Harry Potter. Dumbledore mentioned you would have the messy black hair."

"Ha… Yes sir."

"Well, step into the circle." Harry stepped in. He waited patiently. Though several minutes passed, no sign appeared over his head. Finally, a lightning bolt appeared over his head.

"Zeus has claimed you… What an honor. Would someone escort him to his cabin please? Thank You Beckendorf. Now, the honorary parent decisions are over, time for everyone to head off to activities. Once the newbies have settled in, Please guide them to the activities they are assigned."

**Thank You for waiting and reading! I'll try to hurry up with the chapters… Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The New Student's 1st night

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY YOU CAN TELL I HAVE TROUBLE CREATING STORIES USING THESE AMAZING CHARATERS! Anyway, I really would like to apologize for forgetting about this for so long, or rather not writing much for so long. Oh, I hope someone catches the Ouran reference I stick in here u ~ Enjoy **

**In the Ravenclaw common room:**

"So you're a child of Athena? How queer! My father once wrote an article about her owls, it was particularly fascinating…" Luna babbled.

"Yes, my mother is Athena. Oh really, how interesting." Annabeth replied half-heartedly. _I don't like this… Being separated from my friends… I'm sure Percy is going to get into some kind of trouble, he isn't exactly normal…_

"… and this year we decided we will all be in a discussion of the books we read over summer before heading off to bed!" Luna concluded.

Annabeth looked up in surprise. "A discussion of books we read? Over summer…" _I haven't really had time to read considering I was on a quest with Percy for most of the summer. I guess I could just talk about the book I read right before summer, instead of a summer book._

"I read a wonderful novel about an obese girl who undergoes a life-threatening surgery to become thinner. Once she does, she shows her beautiful voice to the rest of her school!"

"Oh, I read that book too!"

"I read that last year."

Conversations began jumping around the Ravenclaw common room. Cho stood up and waved her wand. Small sparks flew into the air and everyone stopped talking.

"Let's try to keep this a group conversation okay? We are trying to get friendly with one another by discussing something we all love, so let's just be respectful of one another and speak one after the other. Annabeth, why don't you go next?"

Annabeth blinked in surprise. "Me? Well, I read something by John Green, and I'm not sure how to describe it. It was about a girl with cancer, and her crazy, special life. It was tragic, interesting, and very realistic. It was easy to imagine the story plot as if it were true." Murmurs of appreciation spread through the room, apparently other people had read that book too. This time Cho just sat, letting the students speak for a few moments.

_**Approximately 2 hours later…**_

Many of the Ravenclaw students has slipped into the rooms to go to bed. Annabeth was being lead by the blonde one, Luna, to where she would be sleeping. Apparently in the same room. After preparing for bed, Luna told her how and when to wake up, and then blew out the candle. The Ravenclaw common room was silent and asleep.

**In the Gryffindor common room:**

The twins had found their replacement little brother's best friend. Except, he wasn't famous in the wizarding world. Or a wizard. Or their little brother's best friend. They had enthusiastically taken charge of leading him around. "So you named Percy huh?" Fred (or was it George?) questioned.

"Uh… Yah. And you're… Fred?"  
George (or Fred?) looked over at Fred (George... ?!) mischief sparkling in his eyes. "Why don't you guess? Let's play the let's guess which on is Fred game!"

Percy stared at them, shaking his head to get of the dizziness. "I don't know… I'll just call both or you FG. Ok?"

The twins grinned, they had won their own game!

One of the twins said. "So guys, I think it is time we start the party!"  
Percy groaned, he was tired from the long airplane ride, and his (now) grumbling stomach just made him want to go to bed. "Can't I just sleep?"

"And miss out on the special food we get from the house elves?"

Percy looked up hopefully. "Food?"  
"We get special treatment for being so awesome~"

Everyone in the common room who wasn't a first year laughed. Someone called out, "Which means they broke the rules, and got the house elves to give them different types of food they want for 'parties'."

Percy grinned. "I don't care how you get it for me, just get me some fooodddd~"

**A few hours later…**

Percy grinned, his stomach quite large after having a… second feast today. "I think I'm going to like this school, especially if I get classes with you guys."

The twins looked at each other a bit sadly. "Sorry… You're a good bloke and all, but we're different grades so…. Maybe we can ask Dumbledore if you can tag along into our classes! Not like you need to know all magic right? This will be the only time you ever use magic anyway."

Percy looked at them hopefully. "I'm not good with people at normal schools. I usually end up destroying something when they make me angry so… Could you convince the headmaster to let me stick with you guys?" He shook his head, trying to get his wavy black hair out of his eyes.

"First thing tomorrow, Fred will go!" George said.

"HEY, you're coming with me George!" Fred responded.  
Bickering the two twins left for bed, leaving Harry in a empty common room. He headed to where they had said he would be sleeping. He headed there, changed into his pajamas, and nodded off to bed, sleeping soundly (WITH NO STRANGE DREAMS) for the first time in what seemed like forever.

**In the Hufflepuff Common Room:**

This was the strangest situation he had ever been in. And this is from someone who had once been stuck in a cave of an ogre in a wedding dress. The whole room had split into two groups, one half of the Hufflepuffs crowded in one side of the room, and the other half in the other. The left side had begun talking about the things that interested them, things that seemed important, but were about the Wizarding world, so Grover had no idea how to join that conversation. He headed over to the right, where they seemed to be having a… a conversation that would be easier to join.

"Potatoes are the best vegetables."  
"HOW DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SUPREMACY OF CARROTS?"

"CELERY! I TELL YOU! IT HAS TO BE CELERY!"

"Hey you! Transfer boy!" Someone pointed to Grover. "What is your opinion on this subject?"

Grover stood still, unsure how to respond, quite confused. "Uh…" A tall boy with rather sparkly teeth walked over to Grover. The tall boy put his hand on Grover's shoulder. "It's alright, they are just having… fun. My name is Ed-Cedric. Nice to meet you~"

Grover laughed nervously. "Ahaha…. Fun!"

**In an hour or two…**

Slowly the crowd dwindled to single digits, and Grover decided to head for bed. _This has to be the strangest school. EVER._


End file.
